When the Winchesters come to Washington state
by C.J Todd
Summary: Benny comes to Forks to start over. Charlie makes new friends in high places and then some. Sam and Dean were originally looking into whatever the hell's going on in Seattle. What's with these Cullens? What's with these Quileutes? Are demons involved? Where the hell is Cas? Dean thinks Charlie Swan is a badass and Sam just wants to go home.
1. Chapter 1

Benny Lafitte had built himself a life out in rainy Forks, Washington. After what had happened with Elizabeth he had wanted to get as far from Louisiana as he could. He needed to start over again. Forks wasn't that bad of place, small and a little dreary, but the near constant cloud cover did wonders for his sensitive skin. He was going to be more careful this time. He didn't want to mess up again. Benny had become Benjamin Buchanan; he got a job at The Forks Coffee shop, and rented out an apartment.

He obtained an amulet that would cover his scent so no vampires could come find him, and he was going to be sure to not have his certain _eating habits_ found out about. It didn't matter if he had to drive all the way to Port Angeles, Aberdeen, or even up into Canada to get blood bags. Hell, he'd take a sip from Bambi before he stole form the local hospital. He couldn't leave any hint or any trace; not this time.

Benny knew how much Sam didn't like him. He was a vampire after all, although a cute and cuddly one, a vampire still. Dean had to do his own thing with his brother, and Benny had to do his own thing himself. He might still have some trouble working his phone, still be a little confused by all the new-fangled gadgets people had these days, and then there was the whole needing blood to survive thing, but he was a grown man. He could take care of himself.

He didn't want to get too close to anyone that was for sure, but he had gotten on the good side of the locals. The sheriff, Charlie, had become somewhat of an acquaintance. Chief Swan was a quiet simple man who enjoyed baseball and fishing. He was divorced with a teenage daughter, teenagers were something else, but Charlie loved his Bella like nothing else and Benny respected that.

Charlie would stop in at the café to see who this new cook everyone was talking about was, and after striking up a conversation about fishing in Louisiana they settled into a routine. Whenever business was slow, Charlie would drop in, have a bite, and chat with Benny.

Charlie asked "How do you feel about going fishing this weekend? The sun isn't supposed to come out anytime soon, but the heavy rain will lessen. You could meet Billy Black, he's an old friend of mine, and he said there's a hell of a lot of fish down on the reservation"

Benny had heard some rumor and myth surrounding the Quileute tribe in La push; something about being descended from wolves and the like. There was some type of magic involved. Whatever it was it was no natural that was for sure. They might be some type of shifter or weirdo kind of werewolf, but then again neither of those two thought too kindly of vampires.

He wasn't sure if the rumors were true or not, but he didn't need to be the one to test it. With the news going around about animal killings, missing hikers, and giant wolves he'd put his money on it not being a myth. It made his consider moving on, but if no one found out his true identity he should be fine.

Benny scratched his beard "I don't know if I can get off work…"

The head waitress, an elderly woman named Patty, smacked her order notebook on the table, "Benjamin, you are going to take some time off whether you like it or not. Catch enough and that can be the Monday special. Charlie, make sure he doesn't bail on you."

Charlie smirked "He just couldn't miss out on my company. I'm just a joy to be around right Benny?"

Benny chuckled. The chief was packed to the brim with sass. He was trying not to let himself think he had made a friend, but Charlie had already got it in his mind they were. "Fine I'll go, but if there's any whining when nothings biting I'm throwing you overboard."

Charlie said "Wouldn't expect anything less. Well, I better get back to protecting the public and the like."

"Do a fine job of that 'protecting the public' from your desk chair at the station, Chief?"

As Charlie left Benny could have sworn he saw something very familiar. It was a symbol on a bracelet on Chief Swan's wrist. He had seen that same symbol tattooed on Dean's chest, but he hadn't the slightest what it meant.

After the café closed Benny was content to walk home in the drizzle. It felt almost calming. It was a shame such calmness was interrupted when a certain scent hit his nose. It wasn't even masked by the smell of wet soil and grass. He was glad he could still smell them, but they couldn't smell him. The young blonde doctor walked right past him as if it were nothing; just another stranger.

Benny had heard stories about their kind before. They had such small numbers no one really worried about them. The Old Man put them off as a joke. Benny wasn't at all concerned for his safety, but they were here while he was. What was he to do? Dr. Carlisle Cullen had his wife and five children; a nest of seven. What was he to do?


	2. Chapter 2

As much as Charlie didn't like how much time Bella spent with Edward, he was a little glad she would have some company when he was gone. He just didn't like leaving her all alone since she wouldn't go fishing with him. He had been looking forward to fishing with Billy and Benny.

His deputy could handle anything that went down at the station, and with the little chance of rain they should be set to go. Charlie had everything else packed in his car, but he just couldn't find his favorite fishing pole. He was standing on top of the counter looking to see if he had put up on the cabinets when he heard the door open. He called, "Bella, that you?"

There was no answer. It wouldn't be Benny because Charlie had promised he would pick him up. He hadn't been expecting any visitors. He walked into the living room to greet the surprise visitor to see they were standing in a peculiar spot. Peculiar because of what was hidden underneath the very rug the woman was standing on. The woman was young, blonde with shoulder length hair, and a look of fury on her face that would give Sue Clearwater's a run for her money. The woman spat at Charlie, "You're so fucking dead. As soon as I get out of here you're so fucking dead!"

"Well, there's no need to swear like that. What would your parents think?"

The woman's eyes turned black. What was it that had black eyes again? Jody had given him quite a bit of info, but he still got some of it confused. His first thought was fairy, but he had a feeling that wasn't it. Oh shit. Charlie came to the realization that a real demon from hell was standing in his den. He sighed; he might be late picking Benny up.

What a demon was doing in his den was the real mystery. He hadn't ever encountered a demon before. A couple ghost in Port Angeles and a shifter when he had been driven to Oregon. That was where he had met Jody Mills and actually learned about all the supernatural mumbo jumbo. She helped him with the shifter and he had done the ghosts himself, but other than that he had been content to stay on the sidelines of all the hunting stuff. He was just a small town chief of police.

The demon asked, "Where's the girl!"

Shit, shit, shit; a demon was after Bella. Charlie was trying to figure out what was one supposed to do against demons. He just had to go and lose Sheriff Mills number. He didn't personally know any other hunters other than Jody. Charlie tried to stall, "What girl? I mean aren't we all looking for that one girl. There are plenty of fine young women in town; a lot of lovely girls. There's no need to get so worked up over one woman."

The demon growled in frustration, "Fuck you! You know which girl I'm speaking of. Don't worry I'm not here to kill here; just a little recon. Now let me out!"

As long as she was in the devils trap she wasn't going anywhere. The demon probably wasn't working alone. Maybe the hubbub in Seattle and the odd killings and missing people were demon related. Maybe there were other monsters. Charlie felt like he needed a drink. He just wanted to go fishing, but his first priority was to protect his daughter.

He rummaged through the stacks of papers in the davenport. It had to be in here somewhere. He was glad Jody's handwriting was much better than his. He sighed, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…"

The demon screamed, "Stop that now! I'll kill you!"

Charlie continued without a second thought, "in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis."

Black smoke spewed from the woman's mouth and the demon was banished back to hell, and all that before lunch. He had kept a cool head during the whole situation, but he was worried for his daughter. He couldn't take this on all alone. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

Benny's name flashed across the screen. He knew he'd be late, damn demon, add on to the fact he know had to get rid of a body during the day. Poor girl the demon was possessing didn't even have a small pulse. He answered the phone exasperated, "Yeah, yeah Benny I'm coming. Something just came up so I'll be a little late."

* * *

"Sammy, what's that one thing when the moon and the sun do that aliment thingy?"

"That's an eclipse, Dean."

Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, "Okay, so now that I know that. What do we know about the shit storm brewing in Seattle?"

Sam shrugged, "Bobby said there's a hell of a lot of killings going on their too brutal to be human or gang related. Thing is we don't know what we're up against."

"Vamp nest, werewolves, hellhounds, pack of wendigos?"

Sam frowned, "Wendigos are solitary and they don't travel in packs and Hell hounds would only appear when someone's time was up after a crossroads deal. It could be vampires or werewolves, but we won't know the M.O until we can get up there to check the bodies. Missing hearts its werewolves. Blood drained its vampires."

Dean grinned, "Or it could be a supernatural team up where vamps and werewolves have set aside their differences to raise hell and mass mayhem together. Like maybe this vampire chick fell for this werewolf guy and…"

"That's enough television for you! My moneys on a vampire nest gone haywire. They wouldn't ever work together, Dean. No amount of Fantasy movies are going to fix that. People are dying and it's just another monster gone on a bloody rampage that we have to stop."

Dean pouted. He had been bored lately, and Sam just wasn't going to go out looking for fun. Things had been quiet lately. A monster tag team sounded like it could be fun, but no not for Sammy. Another thought struck him, "Have you heard from Cas? He hasn't been around in a while."

"Worried about your boyfriend?" Sam teased

Dean grumbled, "Shut up, Sammy I was just wondering."

Sam laughed, "No, I haven't heard from him. He just might be busy with angel stuff. We don't need him to hold our hands all the time. Of course, if you want him to hold YOUR hand I'm totally fine with it."

"You're just so funny! You should to standup."

Sam rolled his eyes, "We've got a long drive before we get to Washington. We should probably only stop a few times. I was thinking of stopping in Forks. It's small, but one of the rainiest cities in the U.S."

Dean said, "We don't have time for sightseeing, but we can stop if that place just so happens to have burgers. You're such a nerd."

"Jerk" Sam replied.

"Bitch!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little difficult to concentrate on relaxing with a fishing pole when one had to worry about demons in one's town. Charlie had already let two fish get the best of him, and they weren't even that big! Billy and Benny weren't planning on letting it go anytime soon either. Billy was a bit cautious at first, as he always seems to be, but after some time him and Benny were getting along just fine. Charlie was betting his money it was that southern gentleman charm he used to woo every little lady that walked into the café. Benny denied it but Charlie was sticking to his assumption.

After he let another fish get away Charlie rolled up his sleeves and cast the line out again. He was going to catch something if it killed him! Benny had already got four fish. Four damn it; the smug bastard. He noticed that Benny wasn't looking at him with that smirk this time, but a curious look. Benny asked, "Say Charlie, I've been wondering what that little symbol on your bracelet meant?"

It was a good thing Jody had given him the anti-possession bracelet. He might have ended up as a demon meat suit if he hadn't been wearing it. Charlie figured he could lie and say he didn't know, or he could tell the truth. Maybe they could help him in some way. Billy was one of his oldest friends, and Benny had become a good buddy too. He couldn't deal with demons, the hubbub in Seattle, all his police shit, and Bella alone. Bella and police shit he could handle, but he was a newbie hunter. He just had to go and lose Sherriff Mills number. She had been a lovely woman too.

The truth might get him locked up, but what the hell. He was the sheriff; he did the locking up.

He looked at his wrist, "Oh this? The symbol on it is an anti-possession symbol. It's to ward off demon possession. If you get possessed a demon can use your body to cause all sorts of trouble. They need it since when they're on Earth they look just like black smoke. That's actually the reason I was late picking you up, Benny. You see there was this demon lady in my living room; I actually thought fairy at first but that wasn't it. I have a devil's trap under the rug so it didn't do anything. A devil's trap well uh it traps demons like the name says. I had to exorcise it, but I have a feeling there's more to it. It also has something to do with Bella."

Charlie pulled his empty fishing pole back into the boat and sighed, "Jody told me 'the truth is out there speech' is a little hard to believe at first; if I hadn't seen a monster and ghost for myself I wouldn't have believed it either, but I'm telling you the truth. I need some help. I think the mess up in Seattle, the missing people, the weird killings all of it ties into something not natural. I don't know any other hunters, but I trust you guys so what do you say?"

Benny and Billy just stared at Charlie. Charlie was just glad neither of them was jumping ship out of fear of being on a boat with a madman. Benny asked, "What kind of 'not natural' stuff are we talking about here, Swan?"

Charlie shrugged, "Well I'm pretty damn sure demons are one, but there could also be something else. I really am not good at remembering the lore, but I know there's a shit ton of stuff out there or the stuff Jody told me about. Jody is a sheriff out in South Dakota who got into hunting after a zombie thing. Zombies, demons, angels, shifters, ghost, ghouls, wendigos, djinn, shtriga, leviathan, vampires, werewolves; and that's just a smidgen of what's out there. Do you believe me, Benny?"

Benny seemed really hesitant, but he nodded, "I actually have a close friend who's a hunter, a damn good one too, so I know quite a bit about all this. He won't be able to come out here, but I can try to help you how ever I can."

Billy spoke up, "I can't. I'm sorry I just can't. Can we go back to shore now?"

Charlie wondered why Benny was looking at Billy like he was hiding something. Benny said, "Black, I had actually heard some rumors before. These rumors involved the Quileute tribe of La Push. Something involving wolves…"

Charlie asked, "You think that thing that was going on with those wolves was something supernatural? What like werewolves?"

Billy tensed.

Benny asked, "Any bodies turn up with missing hearts around the time of a full moon?"

"No."

"Then it ain't werewolves. I had a feeling something weird was going on around here I just wasn't too sure on the details."

Billy was damn near fidgeting like he was sitting in the principal's office.

Charlie asked, "There something you want to share with the class, Bill?"

Benny offered, "Tell us what you want and then we can try to figure out whatever it is before you go and jump to assumptions."

Billy actually met their eyes this time, "I think it would be better if I showed you…"

* * *

"I just saw a kid I knew his whole life turn into a giant dog. If I don't get some whiskey now I'm just going home."

Benny chuckled behind his hand, "Well I thought you were knowledgeable about this whole supernatural thing?"

"Well a little" Charlie replied, "That didn't mean I was prepared for Jake to pull a Lassie on me!"

Sam Uley and Embry Call both were sitting in Billy's kitchen with a now human Jacob Black. Billy said, "Charlie, I can assure you the missing people, and killings have nothing to do with the boys. I don't know what you've heard from 'hunters' or whatever but..."

Benny interrupted him, "Well I'll be damned. You guys are Lupus Filli Terrae!"

"What's Lupin philipe tearing?"

Benny crossed his arms, "I said _Lupus Filli Terrae_. It's Latin."

Sam demanded, "And that means?"

"It means that you aren't going to Purgatory when you die, boy. You and your pack aren't children of Eve so you're either going up or down. Packs differ depending on region and everything. I think there are about five with your pack in the U.S. There might be one in the North, but the U.S has more of the Alpha werewolf's along with skin walkers. Overseas I think there are about four other packs like yours, Lupus Filli Terrae, but larger and older."

Jacob ran his hand down his face, "Alright hold on, I have no idea what you're talking about; purgatory, Eve, other packs, skin walkers?"

Charlie said, "Spark notes version would be better, Benny."

"Fine, fine I'll cut it down to what you need to know" Benny said, "You aren't werewolves. Nothing is going to come and hunt you since you don't kill any humans for shits and giggles. You're not actually the worst thing we could possibly run into. We're just trying to figure out what the hell is going on around here. I also know for a fact there are baby vamps hanging around there parts, so I'm assuming that's at your pay grade. There was also a demon in Charlie's den apparently looking for his daughter."

"What about Bella!"

Sam furrowed his brows, "We have a treaty with the bloodsuckers around here. They don't drink from humans. They weren't the ones involved with the killings. They break the treaty through we kill them. As for demons we don't know anything about that."

Benny spoke before Jacob could even try to voice his concerns, "A treaty huh? They don't drink from humans do they? Oh so what do they do hunt animals?"

Charlie's eyebrows shot up, "Wow wow wait there are vampires in Forks? I am not a hunter; a shifter and a few ghosts that was it! I'm a sheriff okay! What next is my mailman a dragon? Does that one old lady who walks her poodle everyday happen to be a demi-god?"

Benny smiled reassuringly, "Just calm down, sheriff. They aren't a threat especially with the pack here. They'll also be significantly weaker if they feed from animals."

Charlie sighed, "Are you guys planning on telling me who they actually are?"

Jacob blurted out, "The Cullens; now what about Bella?"

Charlie's face remained pretty calm, but he was starting to see red, "The Cullens. The Cullens are vampires huh? I didn't like Edward before, but now…"

Billy tried to calm his friend, "Charlie, before you do anything rash…"

"Benny, you have to chop of the head and burn the body to kill a vamp right? Damn it, I am going to kill that kid. Little undead fucker think he can date my daughter. I need to figure out where the hell I put my machete."

Benny's jaw was set tight, "Are you saying this Edward kid, who's a vampire, is dating your daughter Bella."

"Not for long he isn't once I get my hands on him."

Benny's eyes were downcast, "Charlie, that kind of thing doesn't end well for anybody."

Charlie nodded, "Exactly that's why I'm going to kill him?"

Benny grabbed Charlie's arm, "I am not letting you just waltz into a vamp nest. You've never even hunted vampires! Until we can get enough info to figure out what exactly is going on we can't have you jumping the gun. You are going to go home, pretend you know nothing and that everything is normal, and until the time comes you will not even let on to anyone you know anything. Bella won't take too kindly you knowing her callers a bloodsucker. Do you understand?"

Charlie shook off Benny's hand. His attention turned to Jacob, "Jake, did you know? About Edward?"

Jacob looked like a child being scolded, "Why do you think I was trying to get her away from him. He's a cold fucking bloodsucker, but she won't listen. I'm sorry, Charlie."

Charlie grumbled, "When I get my hands on that little fucktrain…"

Benny smothered a laugh, "Fucktrain, really?"

"I'm pissed that I just found out my little girl's dating a vampire. Don't question my curses."

Billy said, "We'll figure this out, Charlie. You just have to pretend like everything is normal for a bit. The Cullen's won't do anything to Bella for now."

Embry grinned, "With us around they sure as hell won't. Just go be normal for a bit."

Charlie was a full grown man with facial hair, but he could resort to pouting if he so pleased, "I'm too damn sober for this. I just wanted to go fishing…"

* * *

Playing a bit with the lore...too much?


	4. Chapter 4

Dean stared at the faux deer head that stood right smack in the middle of the dinner. Why Sammy chose Forks Coffee Shop he had no idea. It might have been the other deer head at the entrance that roped him in, but Dean was just spit balling. Or it could have been the words Restaurant spelled out plainly on the roof. Sam said the breakfast was supposed to be good, but Dean had wanted a burger.

Of course all thoughts of burgers went out of his mind when he caught a whiff of that bacon. He could settle for some bacon, and you couldn't just have bacon; hash browns were of the most necessity

They took a booth as usual. Dean made sure he could see all the entrances just in case a quick escape was necessary. Their waitress, her name tag said Patty, looked like she was older than the restaurant itself, "Good Mornin' what can I get for you boys?"

His ammunition was rearing and ready. It was adorable how charming little Sammy could be. Elderly ladies always fell for his puppy eyes and dimples; even the chiseled look didn't diminish it. "Um, I'll have the waffles with strawberries hold the whip cream please, and coffee black."

Dean grinned like a little devil. He wasn't about to be shown up by his baby brother, "Yes Ma'am, I'll have an egg sunny side up, bacon, hash browns, with toast white and coffee black."

Patty wrote it all the food down in her little notebook, "Alrighty then, now what are two boys like you doing in a town like this."

"We're just passing through." Sam replied.

Patty poured each boy a cup of the house brew, "I was hoping you weren't hikers. We've had a number of them go missing recently. Only a crazy person would go out into those woods with those wolves running around. On the Brightside it isn't like all the horrible things happening in Seattle right now."

Dean felt the urge to question her, but he wasn't FBI here, he had to be casual about it, "That's awful the mess in Seattle. We we're actually headed up there to meet a friend. We'll have to be careful, but I'm curious. You said something about wolves here?"

"Oh yes, there've been a lot of sightings of these huge wolves roaming around these parts. They tried to hunt them a little while back, but nothing came of it. Luckily no one's gone missing in a while, so I hope that pack just moved on. I heard from this one young lady that they're gigantic like the size of those Mastiff dogs or even small horses. You boys be careful when you get to Seattle, and I'll just go get your order so sit tight"

Sam smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure they're not that big, but the wolves probably moved on, but thank you."

Patty wacked Sam playfully with her little notepad, "Aren't you the sweetest little peach?" As soon as she was out of hearing distance, Dean mocked, "Hey Sammy, you should get her number. She totally likes you. I mean why wouldn't she? You are the sweetest little peach!"

Sam glared at his stupid brother, "Shut up, what about what she said about those wolves?"

Dean shrugged, "They could just be wolves."

"The missing hikers?"

"Well what do you think it is Mr. I know whenever something shifty is going on?"

"You were questioning her first, and skin walkers have a pack mentality, and kill people."

"But are they gigantic wolves?"

Sam sighed, "She was probably exaggerating."

Dean sipped his coffee, "Then that's settled. We need to check out Seattle before more people get killed."

Sam was sure something weird was going on in Forks, but Dean was right. Seattle was the most pressing matter at hand. They had a job to do, and they couldn't get distracted by just a hunch. It was probably nothing, and if it still bugged him they could just check it out on their way back.

Patty asked, "Benjamin, that order almost ready yet? The boys sitting over there are just the cutest little things!"

Benny chuckled, "Can't keep those 'cute little things' waiting can we now? Yeah, it's done."

Benny was going to hand the order over when Joseph, her grandson, said, "Grammy, I need you to get table seven's order. We're short staffed until Margret gets here. Ben, can you take Grammy's order to that booth in the back."

Patty rolled her eyes, "I'm going I'm going don't rush an old woman, Joey. You take the food and Joey can watch the stove. Go make friends! They're such sweet boys."

Benny wasn't exactly looking too intently for any _sweet boys_; not his cup of tea, but Patty had taken a shining to looking after him the best she could. He had been trying to think of a game plan for Charlie, but that would have to wait. He droned, "I have waffles with strawberries hold the whip cream, and an egg sunny side up, bacon, hash browns, with white toast. That right, boys?"

He looked up only to have his eyes meet those familiar green eyes staring right back. He couldn't find the words to reply. Not again; if those boys were here they were probably looking into whatever mess Charlie was…Damn it. Benny sat down the boys plates as Dean grinned, "Benny, what the hell are you doing here, man?"

"I could be asking you boys the same question."

Sam deadpanned, "We're just passing through. We're looking into a case in Seattle."

Dean ignored Sam and asked, "Hey Benny is there anything weird going around here? Like anything involving wolves or missing hikers? Sammy's sure there's something going on.'

Benny ran his hand through his hair, "I'll be damned. I already told Swan you wouldn't be able to help out and here you go and show up anyway."

Sam demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"There's actually a bit going on here," Benny explained, "I was fishing with the sheriff when he told me he had a demon in his living room. He exorcised it, but he thinks there's more to it. The demon was looking for his daughter for starters, he thinks that Seattle, the missing people, and killings are all tied into the supernatural. I offered to help him out however I could since the man doesn't happen to know any hunters. Charlie said he had been acquainted with another sheriff, Jody Mills, you know her?"

Dean began, "Yeah we know Jody…"

Sam interrupted, "Does the sheriff know you're supernatural? Any hunters show up, and you'll be at the top of their hit list."

Benny frowned, "No one here knows and I plan to keep it that way. I'm just trying to help the sheriff get the full story since it involves his little girl. It involves Lupus Filli Terrae and Minus Sanguisuga here in this town, but there's also demons and Seattle."

Joseph called to Benny, "Hey Ben, Margret's here so you can take a break if you need too!"

"Thanks Joe, I'll take you up on that!" Benny replied

Dean scooted over as he started digging into his breakfast, "So I'm guessing your buddy knows a little bit about demons and stuff, but he's a newb. You don't want to have to hit the road again and you're trying to help your buddy. Do you have any idea what's going on in Seattle? Oh and what's uh those big Latin words you said?"

"Brother, don't talk with your mouth full it's not polite, but you're right. I don't have an idea what's going on in Seattle and neither does the pack, but I feel like the Minus Sanguisuga might."

Sam asked, "Wait a pack? A pack of what shifters?"

Benny rolled his eyes, "Juicy Fruit gum! Are you boys telling me you haven't heard of Minus Sanguisuga or Lupus Filli Terrae?"

"Wait I think I recognize the first one." Dean said, "You told me that the dude with the dreads in purgatory was one of those things. Kinda like a vampire, but different right? Like the pussy version? I don't really remember all of it."

"Yeah, there's a coven of seven here in town; the Cullen Family. I have an amulet that masks my scent, so they don't know I'm here. Of what I know they feed off animals and are harmless with the treaty the pack had them under. Before you ask the pack is harmless too it involves the Quileutes on the reserve. They keep the baby vamps in check, but apparently the Chief's daughter is dating one of the Cullen's. Doctor Carlisle Cullen works over at the hospital, but he's the only one I know of. If you could it would be a lot of help if you looked into the Cullen's for me."

Patty said, "Benjamin, we need you over here!"

Benny stood up, "I guess I'll be seeing you then. Tell me if anything comes up, and tell that angel of yours Dean I said hi."

Sam stared down at his waffles as if they had personally wronged him, "Did we…did we just get pulled into a case?"

Dean said, "Come on Sammy, we can't just leave Benny hanging and this looks like something big!"

"He's your friend not mine and what about Seattle?" Sam asked

"This ties into Seattle! You think the leeches here would like a band of other vamps moving in on their turf? Is this just about Benny? He's a friend, Sammy you're my brother so don't get jealous over nothing."

Sam complained, "I'm not jealous!"

Dean teased, "You are totally jealous, but don't worry you're still my favorite person being such a sweet peach and all."

"Why don't you…" Sam mimicked Benny's accent, "_Tell that angel of YOURS I said hi_?"

Dean stuffed what was left of his bacon in his mouth before standing up, "Shut up, we need to check out Doctor Leech and maybe go see that Sherriff."

Sam dragged his feet out to the Impala. He didn't want to be on this stupid case anymore. He didn't want to work with Benny, and he didn't want to go see the Doctor Vamp. They didn't even know the full extent of what kind of _wolves_ or _vampires _they were dealing with, and hadn't he said something about demons at one point. Sam sighed. He just wanted to go home.

* * *

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, "Alright so let me get this straight. You're an angel of the lord, and you're name is Castiel?"

Castiel nodded, "That is correct thank you for understanding."

Charlie wasn't sure if he really understood fully. Some guy in a trench coat just randomly appeared in his kitchen as he was nuking a hot dog. Castiel claimed he wasn't a demon. Some holy water to the face proved that; Charlie had found it hidden in the spice cabinet. Why supernatural creatures just started coming to his doorstep was beyond him, but if he found harpies in his bathroom next he was leaving.

"So, why might an angel be standing in my kitchen right now; if you don't mind me asking?"

"Charlie Swan, I only wish to watch over mankind and assist as I can; something my siblings have forgotten is our duty. Of what I know demons are associating with these minus sanguisuga vampires. They're motives are not entirely clear, but demons love mayhem and chaos. I have duties in heaven to attend to, but if you are in any danger please pray to me. Two close friends of mine should soon be dropping by, and you must fully cooperate with them"

"Alright so say I do…" Charlie asked, "If I cooperate do you think you can smite my daughter's vampire boyfriend?"

Castiel pursed his lips, "I am afraid that the Cullen clan poses no threat so it would not be just of me to do so."

Charlie crossed his arms, "Damn it."

"Your assistance is greatly appreciated." Castiel flew off without another word, or Charlie assumed he flew. It seemed to be more like teleporting, but who was he to question an angel.

He was going to look after his daughter, maybe kill Edward Cullen since it didn't seem like Bella would. Girl had run right back to him after everything he'd done to her, and to top it off he was a vampire, although one that hunted animals. Edward made it a little hard to hate him. If only he was a bloodthirsty murderous son of a bitch; damned moral obligation.

Charlie could at least now say he was acquainted with an angel. He thought he better get into heaven as retribution for all the grey hairs he was getting due to the whole vampire mess. A loud knocking emitted from the front door. That was a small relief. The supernatural didn't seem so keen on knocking, so it was probably a human at the door. Charlie had learned to take any small victories in his now hectic life.

* * *

Cullens will appear soon enough, but really Charlie is the biggest player here with Benny.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie knew enough lore to know there was no such thing as Sasquatch; Jody told him so. He knew that, and yet he had an underlying suspicion the young man at his door was a distant relative. The tall muscular man was accompanied by another young man, who was a few inches shorter, with pouty lips and delicate features. Charlie would be lying if he said staring into that man's eyes, since he couldn't reach the others, hadn't made him a little gay for that moment. Kid was a good looking guy! He was a small town sheriff that could appreciate another man's face. Looking at the menu doesn't imply one's going to order of course.

Charlie didn't recognize the men; probably hikers. He let them in any way to make sure they weren't demons. Salt lines and devils trap had no effect on the giant and Freckles. Blondie smirked, "Are you the sheriff around these parts?"

Gigantor wasn't pleased, "You've been waiting to use that line haven't you."

"You bet I have."

Sasquatch sighed, "Excuse my brother's behavior, but are you the sheriff?"

Charlie shrugged, "If that police car sitting out in the driveway with Sherriff written on the side means anything then I suppose so. Charlie Swan."

"Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean."

"We're friends of Benny's. We're hunters."

Sam flinched at the '_we're _friends' statement, but decided to ignore it for the time being, "Sherriff Swan, we're here to ask you about this whole situation here in Forks. Benny wasn't able to tell us the whole story, and he mentioned demons."

Charlie began, "Now I'm not an experienced hunter. A shifter in Oregon with Sherriff Mills was how I found out about all this stuff and a few ghost here and there, but before I didn't really want to get mixed up in this whole hunting thing. And then a few days ago I found a demon in my den. The demon wanted to know where my little girl, Bella, was. I exorcised it, the girl it was possessing was already dead, got rid of the body and then went fishing with Benny and my friend Billy Black."

Dean interrupted, "Benny told us most of this, but how did you get rid of the body?"

Charlie scoffed, "I'm a sheriff. I can get rid of some dead bodies when I need to."

"Awesome!"

Sam mumbled, "That's something a psychopath would say, Dean."

Dean said, "Um Sherriff, Benny also said something about your daughter…dating one of the vegetarian vamps in town?"

Sam could of sworn he could hear Charlie's teeth grinding, "It'd be a lot of help if you could tell us what you know about the Cullens. We know of Doctor Cullen, but that's about it."

"Bella is dating Edward Cullen. I won't go into that because it's already pissing me off, but other than Edward there are four kids, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice along with Carlisle and his wife Esme. Aside from the whole vampire thing the family's been golden the whole time they've lived here. I don't really know the other kids, but Alice is the sweetest little thing. Carlisle is an amazing doctor and good man. Guy must have amazing self-control if he can be a doctor and go against his nature like that. It's kind of hard to hate them even if I want to."

"So, no beheading?"

Charlie replied "No not yet anyway, but I think something else is going on that the Cullens might know more about. I'm supposed to sit back and pretend everything's fine so I can't go check it out incase Bella comes home, but with that mess in Seattle I could really use the help. I'm hoping they have an idea of why a demon was looking for Bella. The trench coat angel had no clue why demons were up to something either."

Sam said, "We'll figure out as much as we can. We'll also need the Cullen's address…"

Dean seemed to be fond of interrupting that day, "Trench coat angel?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, this guy teleported into my kitchen saying he was an angel."

"Dark hair, intense blue eyes, weird guy in a trench coat, and kind of stubbly you know peach fuzz?"

Charlie raised a brow, "Yeah….that's him. Said his name's Castiel and that two of friends would be dropping by. I'm guessing that's you two. He also said he had stuff to do in heaven."

Dean huffed, "So he's not going to be here? That's frickin fantastic. He could have just dropped in and said hi."

Sam sighed, "We should really go now. Call us if anything else happens."

Charlie saw them out and waved as they left. He yelled to Dean, "If your boyfriend shows up I'll call you okay?"

Dean stomped all the way to the driver's seat, "Cas isn't my boyfriend."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Better him being confused for your boyfriend than me. We should go to the hospital first and check out Doc Vamp ourselves. Benny seems to know the pack of whatever he was talking about, so that can wait. Our priority is the vampires."

Dean said, "I still want to have some dead man's blood with me when we do."

"I want to have a machete on me when we're around Benny, but you won't let me."

"You're not going to kill my friend!"

Sam argued "You've killed mine, and people I've slept with!"

"Not my fault you have a monster kink, and it doesn't even matter if they're a monster! Everyone who sleeps with you dies anyway!"

"Shut the hell up, just drive so we can get this case over with!"

Dean exclaimed "Dick of Doom! Sam Winchester has a Dick of Doom!"

Sam was trying to restrain himself from punching his brother in the dick. He was nice like that. Dean was just in a foul mood over Cas being in Forks, but not being with them. They somehow actually managed to start driving down the road. It would have been a tense, but short, ride to the hospital if Castiel hadn't suddenly appeared in the backseat.

Dean swerved, "Son of a bitch!"

"No, I am Castiel."

Sam banged his head against the dashboard in defeat. He wanted to go back to the bunker.

* * *

Dean tugged at his itchy suit color, "You know we've been going around as Fed's a lot lately. Why don't we do something else for a change like park rangers or get arrested again, maybe another psych ward?"

"Because the prison case and the mental hospital case went so _swimmingly_ the first time. What's your next idea, Chip N Dale Dancers? Fed's get the job done and Cas already looks like a Fed slash flasher."

Castiel tilted his head, "What is a flasher."

Dean patted Castiel's shoulder, "Ignore Sammy; he just has exotic dancing aspirations. He's also a pervert who wants to get a free show from you. He wants to see what you're packing."

Sam blushed, "Shut up Dean I'm not you. Let's just go into the hospital."

They all walked into Forks County Memorial together, but Castiel was still confused. Sam was embarrassed by what Dean had said. Why was that? He was not packing anything since he did not require a toothbrush or changes of clothes and Dean knew that. He knew what a pervert was…so perhaps Sam had been embarrassed by the free show assumption. It must have something to do with inequity. Castiel was glad Sam did not desire it, for he himself did not wish to give him a 'free show' or even a paid one at that.

Dean hated hospitals. They were always way too white and smelled of antiseptic. No one probably liked hospitals, not like anyone would have any good memories in one. When he was a kid a hospital meant questions he couldn't answer and the risk of being taken away from Sammy, but as an adult it usually meant he or one of his friends was either dying or dead. Not to mention nasty hospital food, and those hospital gowns that didn't even cover a person's ass.

They all flashed their badges to the receptionist, although Castiel had to be elbowed to remember his. Dean said, "We're here to see Dr. Cullen."

"You'll have to wait in the waiting room." He snapped, "Dr. Cullen is very busy with patients."

Dean read the name plate, "Well look here, _Janice._ I'm sure _Dr. Cullen_ is very busy, but surely he would make time for federal agents."

The receptionist scoffed, "My names Chance, and I'm a temp. You can wait in the waiting room or leave it's not my problem."

Dean grumbled, "Your life's going to be 'temp' here in a minute, pal."

Sam said, "Excuse my partner; we'll go sit down now."

As Sam was walking away from the receptionist desk, Castiel was telling the man, "You're girlfriend has been cheating on you for nearly six months, you are not the father of her baby, and you're in a foul mood because you suspect she thinks you're a bad lover which you are."

Chance's jaw was nearly on the floor.

Dean grabbed Castiel's coat sleeve, "Alright Maury let's go."

Sam hissed, "I can't take you two anywhere! Just sit in the god damn chairs and wait for the Doc to come out. Cas, you tell us when he does and no more using angel mojo to freak people out. Dean, just sit there and don't cause any trouble."

To make things even worse the chairs were so frickin' small!

Dean whispered to Castiel, "Sam's not the boss of us. We can do whatever we want."

Castiel replied, "I see Sam's reasoning, Dean. We are impersonating federal agents, so we must play the part. I apologize for my mistake earlier."

"It's okay, the guy was a douchenozzle anyway."

Sam and Dean were both ready to start chopping off heads by the time they saw him. Not only did the guy make their spidey senses go haywire, but the dude just screamed 'not natural.' He was pale beyond belief, and way too pretty to be human. Not in the 'I'm a good looking guy' kind of pretty, but something that was too perfect. Castiel whispered, "That is Carlisle Cullen the minus sanguisuga."

Dean asked, "That's a little long of a name how about we shorten it?"

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Not yet, but I will once we know more about them."

Sam cleared his throat, "Come on, we have to talk with him."

Dean and Sam got their federal game faces on, while Cas just keep his usual expression of lost puppy with a hint of constipation; Cas wasn't the best at facial expressions.

Sam flashed his badge again, "Dr. Cullen, we need to speak with you. I'm Agent Forester, and these are my partners Agent Priestly and Agent Bernando."

Carlisle greeted them, "Agents; what can I do for you?"

Dean said, "We were looking into the killings in Seattle, but when we stopped in town we heard about some missing people and killings in the area. We think there could be a connection. We wanted to see if any bodies had turned up recently, or if you knew of anything going on here."

Carlisle shook his head, "It's horrible with what's happening in Seattle, I'm sorry that I can't be of any more help, but I don't have anything for you. The missing hikers happened quite a while ago, and it was dealt with by the local police."

Sam nodded, "We understand, We're sorry for disturbing you at work. I guess we'll have to go down to Seattle then."

"It's no trouble. Have a nice day, agents."

There was one major perk of bringing an angel along on an interrogation. It meant Dean and Sam didn't even really have to question. They just had to make sure Cas got into range with the Doc so he could go through everything in the Doc's noggin. When they reached the safety of the Impala Dean asked, "Alright Cas, what'd you get out of him."

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen is indeed a doctor who really does desire to help people through his medical practice. He is a minus sanguisuga with a wife and five adopted children. One can see visions of the future, one can read minds, and another can manipulate emotions. They are all minus sanguisuga. It would seem that the situation in Seattle involves newborns of their kind. When they are like that they are even more vicious and bloodthirsty then their elders. The Doctor believes that it's possible the Volturi will come to stop the rampages. It seems the newborns will be coming to Forks in about a weeks' time. Their mission is to kill Bella Swan. The Cullens have no knowledge of demons and are unaware demons are involved."

Sam whistled, "Damn, why does everyone want to get this Bella girl. Her bad luck with the Supernatural is reaching our levels."

Dean chuckled dryly, "Got that right. So what's the Volturi?"

They didn't even notice Benny leaning up against the Impala.

Benny said, "The Volturi is a group of minus sanguisuga vampires that have proclaimed themselves kings of sort over their kind. My kind don't take kindly to them, so they broke off on their own without the Alpha to guide them. They're kind of freaks of nature among vampires. Their kind have a venomous bite to create others rather than drinking vampire blood. They don't have fangs and rather than have sensitive skin in the sunlight they sparkle."

Dean grinned, "Ah ha! That's a good name. Instead of that minus thingy they can be Fangless! Now get your ass off my baby."

Sam asked, "Don't you have work?"

"Lunch break, boy. I remember The Old Man saying something about wanting to take out the Volturi; thought they were getting a little too big for their breeches. The Volturi keeps their kind in check, so it was better that then nothing."

Dean joked, "O positive lunch break?"

Castiel asked, "The Cullens will be meeting in a clearing tonight to spar. Tomorrow night the Lupis Fili Terrae will join them."

"I'm going to call them Terriers."

Sam punched Dean in the arm to shut him up, "So should we meet with the Cullens tonight? Try to talk to them to see why Bella might be wanted by all these guys?"

Benny rubbed the back of his neck, "I'd appreciate it."

Dean drummed lightly on the steering wheel, "We just need to go down to the Mortuary and snatch up some dead man's blood then we'll be golden. I'm just worried about this whole demon thing. Who's playing who here?"

"I think both sides might think their playing the other. The Volturi wants the newborns, the newborns want Bella, and the Cullens and wolves want to protect Bella and the town, and demons want to cause trouble.

Dean said, "It's pretty shitty, but we've had worse. Hey Benny, do you think we could go talk to those wolves; you know see what we're dealing with?"

"Go see Billy Black on the reservation and say you're hunter friends of Charlie's. I'll try to make sure Charlie doesn't jump the gun."

"It's a plan."


End file.
